


Wild Tiara Chase

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Category: Princess Debut
Genre: Excessive Amounts of Green, F/M, I Did an Inordinate Amount of Research for This, Losing Items, Meet-Cute, Princess Debut Day Three: The Traveling Market, Princess Debut Names are so Stupid, Searching, Travelling Around the Kingdom, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Sabrina has lost her tiara! Luckily, a handsome green stanger comes to help her find it.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 12: Meet-Cute)
Relationships: Sabrina | MC (Princess Debut)/Liam Goodrich (Princess Debut)
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Wild Tiara Chase

When the Travelling Market had come to the Flower Kingdom, Sabrina anticipated  _ gaining  _ a pretty new accessory, not losing her most prized one. Without her Royal Tiara, she couldn’t harness the power of  _ any _ accessories, which meant she couldn’t transform into dancing attire, and  _ that  _ meant she would be letting Princess Sabrina down. She  _ had  _ to find it.

On Kip’s suggestion, Sabrina started her search in Samba Square, where, only hours earlier, he'd bought her a Coral Necklace. Oh, if César hadn’t distracted her, she might’ve seen where she’d dropped the tiara! But there was no use crying over spilt milk. Sabrina combed the square on her hands and knees, searching inside of every shop, around every corner, in front of every booth. She nearly got trampled a few times, but her school uniform wasn’t worth nearly as much as her tiara.

“It’s not here!” Sabrina said panickedly, springing up from the cobblestones.

“Well, it has to be here somewhere…” Kip mused, looking around. “Do you have any idea where you could’ve dropped it?”

She was about to answer “no”, when she remembered what happened earlier that day.

She was exiting the accessory shop, her new accessory in hand, when she’d bumped into Isabel and dropped all of her stuff. Isabel must’ve dropped her stuff, too, because she’d dropped to the ground along with Sabrina. She must’ve grabbed it then!

“Yes, I do!” she said. “Isabel’s got it!”

“Isabel! Of course! That little troublemaker…” Kip shook his head. “Well, we’ve no time to waste, Princess! Let’s go find her!”

She sprinted out of Samba Square, not caring where she ended up.

* * *

Sabrina soon found herself in Jive Park, where she crashed directly into Klaus. He grunted as he landed on the cobblestone ground.

“Oh! Sorry, Klaus!” Sabrina apologized.

“Why are you in such a rush, Princess?” Klaus asked as he lifted himself from the ground.

“I’m looking for my tiara. Isabel took it!”

“She  _ took  _ it? That’s terrible.”

“I know! But I’m sure it was an accident. I mean, I bumped into her earlier, and I dropped all my stuff, so I’m sure she picked it up then, but I just don’t know where she is, and without that tiara--”

“Hey, hey,” Klaus soothed. “I know how important that tiara is to you. Shall I help you look?”

“Please! Please, please, please! Oh, thank you so much, Klaus!”

“Don’t mention it.”

Together, they scoured Jive Park, looking for a single flash of pink among the green. Alas, they came up empty handed.

“No, she’s not here!” Sabrina cried, pulling at her hair. Where could she  _ be _ ?

“Let’s try somewhere else,” Klaus suggested. “She  _ has  _ to be around her somewhere...maybe she’s back at Samba Square?”

Sabrina was about to say that she’d already searched there, but she realized that she was so focused on searching for the tiara, that she didn’t actually notice the people walking around. Isabel could still be there running errands, or maybe searching for her! Surely she couldn’t be as bad as Kip made her out to be.

“Great idea, Klaus!” she beamed. “Let’s go!” Sabrina dashed out of Jive Park, Klaus following close on her heels.

* * *

Soon, they were back in Samba Square, which was incredibly crowded due to the Traveling Market.

“Oh no,” Sabrina muttered under her breath. How would they  _ ever _ find  _ one  _ girl in this massive crowd?

“Ugh, I forgot about the Traveling Market,” Klaus sighed. “Why did they have to visit  _ today  _ of all days?”

“Well, there’s no time to dwell on it!” Kip said, hovering above the crowd to address the pair. “We’re burning daylight, so let’s get going!”

Sabrina and Klaus nodded, and began pushing their way through the crowd. 

Sabrina couldn’t see  _ anything _ through the packed market place. She was craning her neck to try and see over everybody, when she bumped into someone else.

“Oh no, not again,” she sighed. “I’m so sorry!”

“It’s quite alright,” the stranger said. “I didn’t spill anything out of my bags, and no one was harmed.”

Sabrina looked up at the stranger. He was incredibly tall, towering above the crowd with ease, and he dressed entirely in green. Even his hair, the color of new spring buds, and eyes, the color of peridots, were green.

“Oh, hey, Liam,” Klaus greeted.

“You know him?” Sabrina asked.

“Yeah. Princess Sabrina, meet Liam Goodrich, prince of the Green Kingdom.”

The  _ Green _ Kingdom? No wonder he dressed the way he did!

“It’s nice to meet you, Prince Liam,” Sabrina said, giving him a little curtsey.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said, “but you seem to be in a rush. What’s wrong?”

“Well, I’m looking for my tiara. This girl named Isabel stole it, and Klaus was helping me search for it when I bumped into you.”

“Oh dear. That sounds awful. Do you two need any help?”

“Yes  _ please _ ! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem. What does this girl look like?”

“Well, she’s kind of short, with pink pigtails and a brown dress.”

Liam joined their band of royal investigators, using his height to survey the crowd from above. He may not have found their intended culprit, but he did find people of equal importance.

“Uh oh,” he said. “Klaus, Lauren and Brenda are here.”

“Really? Where?” Klaus looked around frantically.

“Don’t worry, they aren’t near us yet, but they  _ are  _ headed in our direction.”

“They are? Oh no, I’ve gotta get out of here. I’ll see you two later! I hope you find your tiara!” Klaus ran back through the crowd, leaving Liam and Sabrina alone together.

“I guess she’s not here,” Sabrina sighed. “Where else could she  _ be _ ?”

“Well, we’ll just have to try somewhere else. Where have you been so far?”

“Only here and Jive Park.”

“Let’s head to Rumba Beach, first, then. It’s the last place left in the City Area.”

“Okay, that’s a good idea. Let’s get going!”

Liam offered his arm, and Sabrina took it, letting him guide her to Rumba beach. Luckily, the beach wasn’t too crowded, the only person there being Vince. 

“She’s not here,” Sabrina said after surveying the area.

“It seems so,” Liam agreed. “Maybe Vince has seen where she went?”

“Maybe...Hey! Vince!”

“Yeah?” Vince called from where he was standing on the shore.

“Have you seen Isabel?”

“No! Why do you need her?”

“She took my tiara!”

“Oh man! That’s mean! I’ll see if I can find her!”

“Thank you!”

“That wasn’t all bad, then,” Liam said as Vince ran off in search of Isabel. Sabrina was really making detectives out of all of the princes.

“So, where do we go now?” Sabrina asked.

“How about the Dance Hall?”

“The Dance Hall? I didn’t know Isabel danced.”

“I didn’t either, until I saw her leaving while I was passing by one day.”

“Well, it’s something! Come on, let’s go!”

This time, it was Sabrina who led Liam by the arm to their destination. 

* * *

“Isabel? Ah, I’m afraid you’ve just missed her,” Tony told the pair after they’d arrived at the Dance Hall. “She’s likely at Viennese Waltz Lake. She often goes there after practices.”

“Viennese Waltz Lake?” Liam mused. “That’s in the Forest Area.”

“Right you are. If you hurry, you should be able to catch her.”

“Alright. Thank you, Tony.”

* * *

There seemed to be a running theme in their search: they never stayed in one location for every long. That was fine with Sabrina, though. The quicker they ruled out where she  _ wasn’t _ , the sooner they could find out where she  _ was _ . This pattern continued at Viennese Waltz Lake, where they found Luciano staring at what  _ he  _ thought was the ocean.

“Should I tell him?” Sabrina whispered to Liam.

“Leave him be,” he told her. “This has happened before, and when I tried to correct him, he just got angry at me.”

“I see.” She scanned the area one last time, before heading dejectedly with Liam back to the Castle Area.

“She’s nowhere to be found,” Sabrina sniffed. They’d spent the _entire_ day on a wild goose chase, and it was all for nothing. Now she couldn’t harness the power of the accessories, and she couldn’t take Princess Sabrina’s place at the ball. She’d failed, and it was only the third day!  
Sensing her distress, Liam pulled her into a hug. “Hey, it’s okay,” he soothed. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“How can you be so sure about that? Now I can’t change into my dance attire!”

“It’s okay. We’ll keep looking tomorrow. She’s a young girl; she can’t have left the kingdom. She’s here somewhere, I promise.”

“Okay...yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Liam. Sorry for dragging you around for the whole day.”

“Think nothing of it, Princess Sabrina.” He broke the hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They bid each other farewell, and Sabrina headed back to her own little room to get ready for bed.

* * *

No sooner had she finished changing into her pyjamas when someone knocked on her door.

“Sabrina!” she heard Liam call from the other side. “I’ve found your tiara!”

“You have?” Sabrina flung her door open and, sure enough, Liam held the lovely silver tiara in his hands. She threw her arms around him in sheer joy. “Thank you! Thank you so much! How did you find it?”

“Well, I had some things to do in the castle, and when I’d stepped into the courtyard, she was there with the tiara. From there, it was as simple as asking for it back.”

“Oh, Liam, you’re the absolute  _ best _ ! Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem. Goodnight, Princess Sabrina.”

She let go of him, and he closed her door. Sabrina hugged the tiara to her chest and fell onto her bed. She would never let this tiara out of her sight again!... Much like she wouldn’t leave this kingdom without getting a dance from Liam. He was  _ so  _ helpful today, letting himself be dragged around by her, comforting her when she was sad, and he was good-looking. He’d be the  _ perfect  _ dance partner. 

Plus, the shimmering emerald in her tiara would go  _ perfectly  _ with his green attire.

**Author's Note:**

> Liam was the first prince I got when playing the game, and it was totally on accident. But, after playing his route, he's really grown on me...now stop talking about your sister, man. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
